


Glow

by Syrum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grumpy Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Sabriel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: His back hurt.  Well, everything hurt to a certain extent - his head from the low-level ache that had resided there for the past day, his feet from carrying the extra weight around the Bunker while he tried to carry on as normal despite his current condition, his swollen stomach where the life he carried simplywould not stop kicking.The back ache was the worst, though.Sam hated it.  Thirty one weeks in, and every day seemed worse than the last.  He wouldn’t change his current predicament for the world - aside from willing the due date to arrivefaster, damnit- but if pregnancy was always like this, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do it again.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy little thing done for day two of Sabriel week, the theme of which is ABO.
> 
> (Yeah, I know, I never write ABO. This pushed me a bit.)

His back hurt. Well, everything hurt to a certain extent - his head from the low-level ache that had resided there for the past day, his feet from carrying the extra weight around the Bunker while he tried to carry on as normal despite his current condition, his swollen stomach where the life he carried simply  _ would not stop kicking _ .

The back ache was the worst, though.

Sam hated it. Thirty one weeks in, and every day seemed worse than the last. He wouldn’t change his current predicament for the world - aside from willing the due date to arrive  _ faster, damnit _ \- but if pregnancy was always like this, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do it again.

It was three in the morning, he couldn’t sleep and  _ his back hurt _ . The orthopedic mattress Gabriel had insisted upon wasn’t really helping, or the ache was persistent enough that what difference it  _ did _ make was negated by his body’s apparent insistence that he suffer continuously.

“You should be sleeping, Samsquatch.” He hadn’t even noticed Gabriel was still there; the archangel didn’t always stick around while Sam slept. He would always be there as Sam drifted off to sleep, and he would mostly return before it was time to wake. But his mate didn’t need sleep and, as such, had a tendency to get bored and wander off for a few hours of alone time.

“I hate you.” Sam grumbled, and the much smaller form of his alpha emerged from the chair in the corner, hidden by the ridiculous swell of Sam’s abdomen as he lay on his aching back on the bed.

Twins was, apparently, typical for angels who mated with a compatible omega. Sam whished he’d known that  _ before _ he had allowed his alpha to breed him.

“Just nine more weeks, Samalam, then you can go back to loving me again.” The bed dipped at his side and Sam glared up at his alpha, though he was too tired to really put any heat into it. Gabriel’s hand reached up to stroke over his too-warm brow, and instantly the pain lessened to a less invasive level. So late in the pregnancy they had to be careful; too much grace-usage could cause the nephilim growing inside Sam to acquire more angelic traits than were really safe, but a little bit of pain relief was safe enough.

“Yeah, not likely.” He snorted, leaning into the cool touch against his cheek as Gabriel traced gentle fingers over his features. “Not after having my stomach sliced open, getting up who knows how many times a night to feed them, not to mention having to deal with the next eighteen years of stress and worry.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Gabriel huffed out a laugh and leaned in to kiss his omega. It was nothing more than a gentle press of lips, the late hour and Sam’s present mood not allowing for anything more, but it was enough to make Sam relax a little more into the bed, some of the tension leaking out of him. “What do you need, Samwich?”

“That...sounds pretty good right now, actually.” He pondered for a moment, and at Gabriel’s adorably confused look he laughed softly before clarifying, “A sandwich. Pastrami, mayo, lettuce, tomato.” He paused, thinking, then finally adding, “Peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter?” The barked laughter seemed accidental, and Sam glared at the archangel.

“I’m pregnant with  _ your _ pups right now, give me a break. I’m allowed to crave strange things.” Sam grouched at him and Gabriel laughed in soft amusement, before clicking his fingers and offering up the requested sandwich.

“Want me to help you sit up?”

“I’m not an-  _ oof!  _ Invalid, Gabe.” One of the twins gave an unexpected and particularly sharp kick, too close to Sam’s bladder and it took a moment for him to blink away the resulting moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes. Pushing himself up, he all but snatched the plate from the alpha, inhaling the first half of the sandwich a little too quickly and it really was a wonder that he hadn’t choked on it.

“I can help you sleep when you’re done with that monstrosity, if you want.” He offered an exaggerated wink and Sam rolled his eyes at the ridiculous antics of his mate. The other half of the sandwich, he had to admit, didn’t seem as appealing as the first. That didn’t stop Sam from finishing it off in three large bites, however, the plate vanishing from his hands almost as soon as he was done chewing, crumbs and all.

“Better not.” Sam’s lips curled up into a small smile as Gabriel’s hand ghosted over his swollen belly, the pups instantly crowding towards his grace and settling into a contented stillness. “I’d like it if you stayed, though.” It was the closest he would come to actually  _ asking _ to be cuddled, and they both knew it.

“I think I can just about manage that.” Gabriel rounded the bed as Sam wriggled back down into the plump pillows, crawling across the wide mattress to curl around his pregnant mate, one arm looping over him as he pressed his nose into Sam’s neck and breathed in deeply. “Love you, kiddo.”

Sam hummed softly, basking in the soothing scent of his mate, even as Gabriel did the same to him. “Love you too, Gabe.”


End file.
